Watching sports and other forms of entertainment is a common activity. For example, people often watch sporting events on television. When watching a sporting event on television, a content stream is received (e.g., via an antenna, cable, satellite, or over the Internet) and displayed by the television. The content stream typically includes video content that has been recorded at the sporting event. Often, the content stream includes replays of portions of the sporting event that are selected by an editor or producer of the content stream.